Forget Me Not
by ZeroTheEmperor
Summary: <html><head></head>Seven years into their marriage anyone could say that they are a happy family, but over the years Garnet and Weiss have distanced themselves from each other. When Weiss says she wants a divorce Garnet agrees to her wishes, but only on one condition. Sequel to the one-shot A Dozen Roses For You. AU with some gender bent characters. Original characters of RWBY belongs to Monty.</html>
1. Prologue

**Sorry for those who waited for a long time, I had a lot of schoolwork to catch up with (*cough* and still do). Anyways...here is the prologue of the sequel to A Dozen Roses. I'm not really sure if you guys have noticed or not, but I'm not a really good writer and just thought it would be fun to try it out so I don't really mind if you don't like my stories. I hope all of you will enjoy it though.**

**~Zero**

* * *

><p><em>Forget Me Not<em>

Prologue

_One by one he cut the dark figures down with Crescent Rose. The endless army of shadows continued to swallow him into the darkness. From within the darkness a cold malicious voice spoke words that made his blood run cold.__  
><em>_"Why is it you fight little red?"__  
><em>_With every ounce of strength he had left the swings of his scythe began to slowly fall out of rhythm. He couldn't give up, not yet, not now. There were still people he wanted to protect. People he needed to protect. And with that a picture of his family came into his mind.__  
><em>_"Alex, Silvia,...Weiss."__  
><em>_The three names slipped through his lips as he took a quick breather; those names were what kept him going. If it weren't for them he would be gladly to give up and let the darkness consume his soul. And as if the voice could read his thoughts it taunted him with more of its words.__  
><em>_"You'll never be able to protect them. You should just give up."__  
><em>_"Shut up!" He gritted his teeth and brought down his scythe on the shadows.__  
><em>_"Poor little thing, you can barely protect yourself, what makes you think you can protect your precious family?" The words of the voice sank into his mind. Could he really protect them? Shaking off the thoughts, he continued to fight his way through his enemies.__  
><em>_"You don't know anything."__  
><em>_"Oh, but I do little hunter. Look."__  
><em>_He turned around and saw them, surround by the monsters. At that moment his heart stopped and the world just didn't matter anymore. Words could barely escape from his mouth to describe what he felt like at the moment.__  
><em>_"Leave them out of this! This has nothing to do with them!"__  
><em>_"Oh but it does little hunter. Everything you see as important, I will take and destroy it in front of you." With that the shadow figures attack them, ripping them into pieces and blocked his path, preventing him to to and save them.__  
><em>_"NO!"__  
><em>_The sounds of their screams caused his heart to stop beating. It was over. He couldn't protect them. He couldn't save them. What is the point of fighting when there is no longer a reason to? Crescent Rose fell to the ground and he sank onto his knees. The evil laughter echoed through his ears.__  
><em>_"I told you didn't I. A person like you will never be able to protect anything."__  
><em>_A man with eyes of coal appeared in front of him. In his right hand was a sword the same color as his eyes. With an evil smile plastered across his face he pierced the sword into the chest of the broken man, Garnet Rose._

Garnet jolted up in his bed drenched in cold sweat. His breathing was ragged and his heart pounded rapidly against his chest. The nightmare was nothing new to him. He had lost count on how many times it has replayed in his head.  
>The cold air in the guest bedroom touched his damp clothes and skin causing him to shiver. It was the the middle of October so it was natural for the air to start to become more cool, but in the back of his mind the world has never felt colder. Wondering what the time was his eyes glanced at the digital clock beside him, but in the process caught a glimpse of a picture frame that brought painful memories to his mind.<br>The picture consisted of a family of four; two parents and two children. Garnet grabbed the picture and stared at it for the hundredth time. In the picture were him, Weiss, and their son and daughter when they were much younger. Alexander Valentine Schnee, Alex for short, was now a six-year-old mirror version of Garnet, except for the fact that he had a lighter hair color. And then there was their little girl, Sylvia Claire Schnee, who had just turned four and gets her looks from her mother.  
>"Since when did we start to fall apart?"<br>The family he saw in the picture looked so...perfect. Their smiling faces made reality seem like a boring dream. Garnet had no problem with his kids; in fact he spoiled them like crazy whenever he got the chance. The reason their family was falling apart was because he and Weiss had drifted from each other. With work come with stress and sometimes they would argue when too much piled on their shoulders. Garnet had hunting jobs and missions that he would take while Weiss had to manage her family's company.  
>Sometimes when they got into really bad arguments Garnet would go on missions that would take at least a day or two up to about week to get away from home and let Weiss get some time to herself. He never liked it when they argued; he feels that when they do, Alex and Sylvia get scared and think that it's their fault. Garnet's mind wanders off to the most recent conversation he had with Weiss; they weren't arguing, but at the same time it didn't turn out to be a friendly chat.<p>

* * *

><p>3 Days Ago<br>_Garnet woke with another nightmare, it was another sleepless night. It was seven in the morning so he decided to get out of bed and make some coffee. The house was silent for once, but Garnet didn't like it one bit; it made the house feel so empty. Alex and Sylvia were spending the night at Yin and Blake's house which was the sole reason the house was so quiet on a__Saturday__morning.__  
><em>_Making his way down the stairs he could smell the scent of brewing coffee. Walking into the kitchen he saw his wife sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands and lost in her thoughts. By the time she noticed him Garnet was already sitting down with a cup of coffee. The atmosphere between them was silent and awkward like a couple on their first date. Garnet being the person he is tried to start a conversation with Weiss and hope it would end up in an argument.__  
><em>_"So...you're up early; it's not like you to be up at this time on your days off."__  
><em>_"There's been a lot on my mind lately." Weiss's response caught Garnet a little off guard. To be honest he wasn't expecting an answer back.__  
><em>_"Well, we haven't been on the best terms for who knows how long, but you do know that I'm here for you right?" He slowly reached for her hand. He wanted to let her know that their lives weren't the definition of perfect, but that didn't mean they couldn't work things out and be happy together as a family.__  
><em>_"I know." The words came out like a guilty response. Weiss adverted her eyes from the man with a confused face sitting in front of her.__  
><em>_"Weiss...is there something you need to tell me?" They both sat in silence with only the sound of time to accompany them with the serious talk they were having.__  
><em>_"Garnet...you know how we always get into arguments and then one of us would disappear for a couple of days."__  
><em>_"Well, yeah because I'm the one who usually leaves the house, but that because I know if we stayed in the house together after a bad argument it would only get worse." Garnet was getting paranoid. Was there something or someone Weiss is not telling him about? She sighed, her face looked even more guilty than before.__  
><em>_"I know you're always thinking about the family and us before you think about yourself, but...I don't think we can keep it up at this rate."__  
><em>_"Weiss...where exactly are you taking this conversation?"__  
><em>_"I want to have a divorce." The words left her mouth and Garnet's mind began racing. Was there no way they could still be together? Why did he never realize how broken they already were? He took her hands carefully and forced her to look into his eyes.__  
><em>_"Is that what you really want? You do realize that this also involves your family name."__  
><em>_"Yes, it is."__  
><em>_"Just on a side note, does this involve another man?" She shook her head.__  
><em>_"No, I believe we both know that I don't have the time for that." Garnet's lips made a small arch upward, but at the same time the smile felt so forced. He let go of her hands and averted his eyes towards the outside world. In his mind time had already stopped moving, but this might be the best for them.__  
><em>_"Alright."__  
><em>_"What?"__  
><em>_"You can have your divorce."__  
><em>_"Garnet you don't have to make the decision now."__  
><em>_"No, it's best if we get this over with now."__  
><em>_"Are you sure about this!? You do realize that this isn't a game!"__  
><em>_"I know, and never would I have thought that a day like this would come."__  
><em>_Weiss was dumbfounded by how calm Garnet was; she was expecting him to be angry at her for even suggesting the idea. It hurt her even more knowing that he was still willing to be so selfless to a selfish person like her. She herself could not understand why things had become the ways they were.__  
><em>_"You can have your divorce, but on one condition."__  
><em>_"I'll do whatever you say." Her words came out sincere. She wanted to make it fair for him since it was her selfish suggestion in the first place.__  
><em>_"Three months. Let be a family again for three more months and then I'll sign the papers."__  
><em>_"Are you sure that's all you want? You don't want the kids or at least take something that we share."__  
><em>_"I sure both you and I know that it's best for Alex and Sylvia to stay with you. My missions can take days or even more and at the age they are at now they still need someone to take care of them." Weiss looked into Garnet's eyes and could tell that he was taking the situation seriously.__  
><em>_"Okay. Three months, but if you do decide that you want a little more time or want something please tell me. I don't want to make this look so one-sided." Once again the dead silence fill the kitchen. Neither side knew what to say next._

* * *

><p>Garnet sighed at the memory. In his mind he knew this was best for them, but in his heart he had already died so many times. When they had both told their friends they were shocked to think that Garnet and Weiss would come to such a conclusion, but respected their decision (although Yin was a little disappointed in the both of them).<br>The sound of running footsteps echoed in the hallways. Stepping out of the room Garnet saw two small shadows move down the stairs. With a mischievous grin he decided it was time to stop mopping around and begin to hold up his end of the promise. He didn't want to have any regrets for having this family.

**Okay so I can't promise that the first chapter will come by a week, but I can promise you that I will be working hard on it. You know sometimes I wish I didn't have to grow up and worry about colleges accepting me, then maybe you guys might have the next chapter to read without having to wait for so long. If you have any ideas that you would like for me to include in the upcoming chapters let me know by private message or leave a comment behind. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so I am terribly sorry for the very late update. I had a lot of schoolwork (which included math, chemistry, and biology tests) to deal with in the past few weeks. I was also having a hard time writing, but do not worry I don't intend to drop the story. **

**Shout out to the few reviews that I have:**

**Cymki: NEXT CHAPTER IS INNNNN! **

**TheDEBinciCODE:**** I'm really glad that you like and stuck to reading my story. I understand that not many readers can imagine Ruby as a guy, I just thought it would be fun that's all. Just to let you know I ship White Rose either way whether Ruby was a guy or a girl. Thanks for you honest opinion and feedback. I hope you keep reading my story! :)**

**-Zero**

* * *

><p>Ch. 1 To be a Hunter<p>

Two weeks have passed since Garnet and Weiss had the serious talk. Although the atmosphere is still a little awkward they both try their best to act normal around each other, especially around Alex and Sylvia.

Today was a Wednesday, but it was also bring your parent to school so they could talk about their job day at Alex's school.

Weiss was preparing herself in their room while Garnet was making breakfast downstairs. A few days after the talk Weiss told Garnet that it was okay if he wanted to share the room with her again. On most nights he would slip in and hold her to sleep, but on some occasions he would let her have some room and sleep in the guest room.

She button up her dress shirt and tucked it in neatly into her penciled skirt. Putting on her blazer she looked at herself in the mirror. It was part of her daily routine, but today was a special day. Lost in her tran of thoughts she didn't notice that Garnet was in the room.

"Uh...breakfast is ready downstairs. Weiss are you okay?" The words came out worried and sincere that it tore her heart into pieces every time. What had she ever done to deserve a man like Garnet? A man so selfless he is willing to torture himself just for being with a woman like her.

"I'm fine, thank you. Are Alex and Sylvia ready?"

"They're already down eating their breakfast. I'll be down in a bit; I still have to get ready myself", giving her a small smile he headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"Oh, and if you're worried about how you look or how you're going to do it will be fine. Knowing you, it will be more than perfect." Heat crept up Weiss' face and she tried to control it. Before she could say anything else Garnet closed the bathroom door behind him and left her standing there alone in the room. Hearing the commotion in the kitchen she made her way downstairs to check on her children.

In the bathroom Garnet leaned against the door. He mentally slapped himself, over and over, for saying what he just did. He couldn't help but compliment her; she looked so perfect in his eyes and he wondered how they got so far in their lives being together when she deserved someone better. Shaking off the negative thoughts he stripped down and got in the shower turning on the hot water.

By the time Garnet was done getting himself ready his family was already done eating their breakfast. He walked into the kitchen with his usual combat clothes that he wore during missions. Black pants with a pair of black boots that had a hint of red along with this black long-sleeved shirt. He also wore the brown belt that had the metal plate to hold Crescent Rose. His red cloak was different from the one when he was still a student at Beacon. It was longer due to the fact that he had grown over the years and it was also made with special material to protect him from things ranging from explosions, being thrown against a brick wall, and keeping him warm. His old cape on the other hand is well kept in the closet and is part of his precious memory. Garnet liked his new cape; it was important to him too since it was a present from Weiss on his twentieth birthday, but sometimes he wished she never gave it to him.

"Daddy!" Sylvia called at him.

Weiss eyed her husband as she wiped off the syrup from Sylvia's mouth. She doesn't remember how long ago she had last seen him wear those clothes. Whenever Garnet would leave for missions it would be early in the morning when she was still asleep or at night before she got home from work.

"I can see that all of you enjoyed your breakfast." Garnet playfully pulled Sylvia's cheek and gave her a kiss on her head.

"What about you, Garnet? Have you eaten yet?"

"Don't worry about me; I already had my share of breakfast. So, shall we get going?"

"Yay!" The children jumped in delight and ran towards the door.

"Make sure you have your jackets on, it's cold out today!" Weiss yelled after her children.

By the time they arrived at the school it was around 8:05. When Garnet parked the car Alex and Sylvia sped out and raced towards the front entrance before he could say anything. Weiss parked her car beside them and shook her head at the two.

"I swear they get all their energy from you." Garnet chuckled at the comment Weiss made.

"Just be glad it's not their semblance, or else you'll have trouble keeping up."

"You don't plan to bring Crescent Rose with you do you?"

"Weiss as much as would love to I do understand that their still a bunch of first graders."

"Well just be prepared for a bunch of first graders asking about it because I'm sure Alex loves to brag about his hero."

"Haha very funny. So are you leaving after lunch to get back to work?"

"Sadly, yes. I have another meeting about partnering up with Lance Goldberg and his company."

Lance Goldberg. The name brought a sour taste to Garnet's mouth. He had met the man once at a company's social gathering and didn't like the impression he left off. Lance was a man of perfection and before Garnet had asked for Weiss' hand Lance had an eye out for her. From some of the things he had heard, all Lance wanted was her belonging and her body. Garnet saw Lance as a cocky, rich, son of a b-

"Garnet are you listening to me?"

"Huh, what? I'm sorry I sort of spaced out a little."

"I said, we need to hurry before they leave us behind." Before Garnet could answer back a mini war cry came from behind. Turning around a little black figure tackled into him making them both fall on the ground. Getting up, Garnet looked at the person who ambushed him from behind. The child had raven black hair and lilac eyes along with a mischievous smile.

"Ha, I got you good didn't I Uncle Garnet." The little boy flashed another smile showing his sharp canine teeth.

"Haha, yes you did Li."

"Li Xiao Long!" He winced when his full name was called out by his angry mother's voice. Li tried to make a run for it, but was caught by Blake before he could take another step. She grabbed his ear and lectured him for his bad behavior.

"Now apologize to your uncle."

"I'm sorry...Uncle Garnet" He received another stern look from his mother and ran as fast as he could to his laughing cousins.

"I swear, that child is nothing but trouble."

"Well, I guess he gets that from his father."

"Hey, just because Li is a little...mischievous doesn't mean he gets it from me. Although I have to say, he did get you good Garnet." The three of them laughed at what happened and walked into the school building.

"Auntie Blake!" Sylvia ran towards her and gave her a hug. Blake smiled at the gesture and hugged her back.

"Thanks for agreeing to take care of her today Blake." Weiss greeted her with a warm smile.

"It's no problem, I don't have tons of meetings to go to." They both laughed at the small joke turned their attention towards their husbands and kids.

"So you'll be in Lily and an Noire's classroom." Garnet asked his brother on the matter of Career Day.

"Yep. Oh~ don't worry about it Garnet, you'll do fine. I mean you get to talk to little kids on why you became a Hunter."

"Easy for you to say, this isn't your first time talking to a bunch of little kids about what you do and besides you get talk to fifth graders not first graders." Yin slapped Garnet's back and laughed.

"I can't believe that a bunch of first graders are making you shake in your boots, I mean you love kids." Garnet rolled his eyes at the comment and sighed.

"You're right, maybe I'm just over thinking things. What can a bunch of first grader do to a grown adult?"

What could a bunch of first graders do to a grown adult? Well in Garnet and Weiss' mind they were thinking driving a person insane. They could barely sit in their seats; even if some of the kids' parents were there they were like a pack of hyperactive Beowolves. The good thing was Alex and Li knew better than to act like their classmates since Garnet and Weiss were present.

"Children please settle down. We are here today to listen to your parents talk about their job." All of the children groaned and one little boy raised his hand.

"Yes Don, do you need something?"

"Ms. James why do we need to know about our parent's job when their barely home half of the time?" This left every adult speechless. The room was silent until Weiss was ready to open her mouth, but surprisingly Garnet beat her to it.

"Well, what do you think is more important than learning about our jobs? Garnet questioned the boy named Don.

"I think we should just live our lives as we are now and worry about that in the future." For a first grader it wasn't a bad answer.

"Tell me something Don, what are your parents' jobs."

"My dad is a police officer and my mom works at a store."

"Okay, so how many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"Two brothers and one sister, but what does this have to do with my parents' jobs?"

"Well, how do you think they take care of you and your brothers and sister if they didn't have a job?"

"Okay. So tell me Mr..."

"Mr. Garnet is fine with me."

"Okay Mr. Garnet, what's your job then? You don't look like you have a really important job."

"Hey! You take that back my dad does have an important job!" Alex jumped out of his seat like he was ready to fight his classmate, but before anything else could happen Garnet put a hand on his shoulder and a reassuring smile.

"It's okay Alex. Although I don't have important uniforms like most parents here today it doesn't mean any of the careers here are any less important from each other, but my job is being a Hunter." When the last words came out all jaws dropped and silence filled the room again. Alex and Li couldn't help but try to keep their laughter suppressed. Questions from all the children came targeted at Garnet.

"Do you go on missions?"

"Do you get to fight Grim?"

"Can we see your weapon?"

"Have you killed any Grim before?"

"Yes I do go on missions and I have fought and killed Grim before and no you canning see my weapon because I'm sure some of your parents would not approve a grown adult bringing something dangerous, like a weapon, to school." As Garnet continued to be bombarded by questions Weiss couldn't help but have a sad smile on her face. If only their lives were this easy, then maybe they could really be a happy family together. Before Garnet handed the baton to the next parent on more question was voiced.

"Mr. Garnet, what made you want to be a Hunter? Is it because you wanted to fight those monsters and do you ever regret being one?"

"That's a really good question. I became a Hunter because when I was your age I loved heroic stories of heroes saving people from evil, but not everything a hunter does is heroic." Weiss gave a questioning look at Garnet. His eyes had somewhat lost its shine from his passion from earlier and it worried her, like he was hiding something deep inside his heart.

"One day when all of you are older you will understand, but to be a Hunter one must be willing to make sacrifices in order to protect everyone." Garnet gave all of them one last beaming smile while all of the adults stood there in silence. They knew what it was like to makes sacrifices; therefore they knew what Garnet meant.

Career Day continued on in the classroom as the children curiously asked questions to the adults. Garnet took a step out to get some air from his little questions and answers session. Weiss noticed that he wasn't fully himself with that last question and followed him out. She found him, somehow, on the roof staring off into the city of Vale. Although it looked like he was enjoying the view Weiss could tell he was lost in his thoughts, and most likely they were thoughts about the past.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we never trained to become Hunters or Huntresses?" Weiss was caught by surprise by his question.

"To be honest, yes I have and most likely I wouldn't be the person I am today." Garnet turned around to face her. He smiled at her and his eyes seemed duller, but the light from the sun hid his emotions.

"I was thinking; if I didn't become a Hunter, if there were no such things of Hunters and Grim, then maybe.." He stopped his rambling and turned his head back towards the city.

"Maybe our lives would... be more different" Weiss frowned at his words. What exactly did he mean by those words?

"Garnet, are you saying-"

"I can't say I didn't mean it like that, but I know that even if there were no such thing as Grim we would still be able to meet somewhere, somehow." He gave her a small forced smile. Every time the topic was brought up he would try to avoid his reasoning for accepting the divorce. He hid his true feeling about the matter deep inside because he didn't want to lose what little happiness he had left. The school bell rang signaling that it was noon and time for lunch.

"We should head back. You have to go to your meeting right?"

"Where we up here for that long?" Garnet chuckled at comment and walked towards the exit. Before he could open the door Weiss grabbed his hand and stopped him in his tracks. Her eyes met with his back and slowly made their way to the ground.

"If we met under different circumstances, do you think we would end up together?"

"I don't know, but if we did I would hope that we would be happy." Garnet turned around to face Weiss. His eyes met hers and she could tell that he meant what he said. They were hurting each other more and more every day, but what matters the most right now is that they would be able to live in this moment.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p><strong>So~ What do you people think? I know some of you are thinking about why they are so nice to each other even though they're about to get divorce and all, but I have a reason to why it's like that so chill peoples. Anyways~ as I have mentioned before I'm not sure when the next chapter will come in, but it will come so do not worry. For anyone who would like to give ideas I am all ears. Until next time...<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm alive I promise (although I'm not sure for how long)! Anyways...I apologize for those who have been waiting for the next chapter (how long has it been...three weeks...). I'm not sure how long it will take for me to write the next chapter since final exams are coming up for me and I need to start looking at scholarships for college (yuck!). You know it's funny that I should have been working on my chemistry paper and presentation but instead ended up finishing this chapter (procrastination). BUT, I do hope all of you will enjoy this chapter and stick to reading my stories.**

**-Zero**

**SHOUT OUTS to TheDEBinciCODE and Cymki thanks for leaving comments and reviews behind!**

* * *

><p>Ch.2 Again<p>

Garnet woke to the sound of running water. Weiss was in the shower preparing herself for work. Rolling over to his side he looked at the clock, sighed, and wrapped himself back into the blankets. It was an early Saturday morning and working on some of his paperwork late last night was not helping. The cold November air hung in the room making him wrap in the blankets even more. The click of the bathroom door unlocking echoed throughout the silent room along with the sound of Weiss' moving footsteps. As she walked towards her wardrobe full of work clothes she noticed that Garnet was in a more comfortable position under the blankets (or to be more precise a giant sushi roll).

"Garnet are you awake?"

"No..." His answer came out groggily and Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Then why did you answer me?"

"..." After receiving no answer from him she returned to getting her clothes ready and drying her hair. From the other side of their door she could hear the voices of Alex and Sylvia. Their heads peeked from behind the door and their faces were plastered with mischievous smiles. They noticed their mother and greeted her with morning hugs.

"Now don't be so loud you two, Daddy is still asleep." Weiss gave them a wink and both their smiles widen. They giggled and tiptoed towards the bed pulling Weiss along into their game. Garnet on the other hand was still wrapped in his comfortable position and didn't seem to notice.

"Okay you two, on three." She whispered and they both nodded at their mother, prepared for what was going to happen next.

"One, two, three!" All of them jumped onto the bed landing on the sleeping Hunter. Garnet grunted under the cover and moved around to get the extra weight off of him.

"Daddy wake up!"

"Yeah, you promised to take us out to play today."

"Five more minutes." The words came out in a tired voice. Sylvia and Alex knew that five minutes would soon turn into more so they decided to keep up with their fighting spirit to wake their father.

"It's already eight Dad by the time up wake up and get ready it'll be too late."

"Daddy, wake up! Wake up! You promised!"

"You know they're right Garnet, you did promise them."

"Okay. Okay. I'm up. I'm up." Garnet rolled onto his back and faced his family. Alex and Sylvia gave each other high-fives while Weiss laughed at her children's delight. Garnet laughed with her and grabbed all of them putting his heavy body on top of them. It was a family pile on the bed and the kids tried their best to get out from under their heavy father. Slipping out from under Garnet the kids regained their freedom and ran out the room to get ready leaving their parents on the bed.

Before they realized it, Garnet was on top of Weiss inches away from her face. He studied her figure under him eyeing her pale skin covered under her bathrobe. He made way back to her face and was captured by her icy blue eyes; it was one Weiss' many features he love, but he loved the scar on her left eye the most. It's not like he has a fetish for scars or anything, but to Garnet it was beautiful.

Weiss on the other hand drowned in pools of silver. They shined like stars on a clear night sky unlike the time when he was at Alex's school. It scared her knowing that he has long changed from an innocent child when they first met to a grown man who knows pain and sacrifice. Weiss would be lying to herself if she said she didn't like his innocent self from back then.

Snapping back into reality they both noticed that neither made a move to get up. Weiss realized that she was still in her bathrobe and her face slowly grew hot. Garnet noticed her blushing madly and smirked. He moved closer to her face and whispered in her ear.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" Weiss quickly pushed him off of her and grabbed her clothes. Her face was as red as Garnet's cape and it amused him. She slammed the bathroom door and left him alone on the bed. Weiss was on the other side of the door with her cheeks the color of crimson from what had just happened. Her heart was beating against her chest like a schoolgirl who had just embarrassed herself in front of her crush. Garnet quietly chuckled to himself and stared at the ceiling. In a daze he thought of the bittersweet moments they have had in the past weeks. Is he really prepared to let her go?

* * *

><p>"Mom, where's my jacket!"<p>

"It's in your drawer, and don't mess up your room looking for it."

"Okay!"

Weiss sighed at her current situation. They had just finished breakfast and were now trying to get her kids ready so they could go to the park.

"Alright you two, Mommy needs to get to work so let's see her off." They all made their way to the front door to say their goodbyes to Weiss. Garnet leaned against the wall as their children gave her hugs and kisses.

"Okay, now make sure to not get into any trouble and come home before five so all of you can get ready for the party tonight."

"Aww~ do we have to? I don't like some of the kids that show up."

"Now Alex, as much as your mother and I don't like some of the people there we still have to go." Weiss gave glared at Garnet, and if he was reading the look correctly it said 'not helping'. He cleared his throat and looked the other way to avoid her piercing blue eyes.

"And besides, Lily and the others will be there too."

"Yay! We get to play with Lily and the others!" Sylvia jumped in delight and brought smiles upon her parents' faces.

"Okay, okay. Let's say goodbye now or Mommy will be late."

"Bye bye Mommy." Sylvia received a kiss on her forehead and a hug from Weiss and smiled brightly.

"Bye Mom." Alex was still pouting from before. Weiss found it very endearing. His pout was just like Garnet's when they were still teenagers back at Beacon, and it made Weiss smile on the inside at the old memories. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I promise it won't be that bad. And if it is I'll make it up to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Alex gave her a hug and smile widely. It wasn't everyday he could get a promise out of his mother since she was also so busy. Once again, Weiss saw the features that Alex got from Garnet. They really are father and son, and it broke her heart knowing that she will have to face another broken heart that looks like his.

"Okay, now, I know that you love us very much, but you'll be late for work if you stay here any longer." It was almost 10:00 and Weiss was still at home. Driving to her office was going to take some time and she needed to be at work by 10:30. She was ready to rush out the door when Garnet caught her by the hand.

"Is there something wrong?"

"It'd be rude if I let you leave without saying goodbye." She gave him a questioning look until he pulled her in close by surprise. His lips connected not with hers, but her scar on her left eye. He knew how much it made her feel self-conscious, but still love her and her imperfections anyways.

There it was again, her heart was beating rapidly again, not knowing if she was going to die from a heart attack or from not knowing how to breathe. The thing that puzzled her the most was that Garnet would use to this all the time, but why now of all times does she feel this way towards him in the situation they're in. Garnet pulled away slowly locking eyes with Weiss. Her face was a red as before when they were on the bed. He gave her a smug look along with a beaming smile.

"Okay, be there by six, right?"

Speechless for a couple of seconds she was able to fumble out an answer. Not wasting anymore of her time she went out to her car and drove to work. Looking back, the front door was closed, but the touch of his lips was still there. This feeling he gave her, it was as if she was falling in love with Garnet all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Until next time...<strong>

**P.S. - I need some reviews people. How am I going to keep writing if no one is giving me anything? Give me anything even if it's your favorite color or something stupid! I won't judge you (maybe).**


End file.
